


Look

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio watches Ignis take care of their needs.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Any bro cumming on Ignis' face and glasses. ++ more than one bro” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9139595#cmt9139595).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They all keep their outfits on, even Ignis, though he normally likes to keep his clothes pristine. They’ve done nothing that would dirty them yet, but that’s likely to change. Gladiolus watches as Ignis spreads his lips wide open and slides smoothly down his prince’s cock, taking Noctis to the very base before sucking so hard that his cheeks actually hollow out. It makes Gladiolus’ thick shaft twitch in his hands. On Noctis’ other side, Prompto whimpers. Ignis hums appreciatively and begins his slow descent.

He’s absolutely captivating. He always was, in one way or another, and Gladiolus has been jerking off to pictures of him for almost as long as they’ve known each other. It wasn’t until their journey that he realized the other two were also in his boat. Prompto probably never would’ve said anything. But Noctis was always particularly close to Ignis, and Gladiolus holds no grudge that he’s the one who gets to experience Ignis’ amazing mouth. Noctis deserves the pleasure. Noctis throws his head back and bites off a cry as Ignis swallows tightly around him. Extra precum and saliva are already starting to bead along Ignis’ bottom lip. His glasses look ever so slightly fogged. His hair is flattened back from Noctis’ fingers running through it, but now Noctis pulls his hands away, and Gladiolus knows he’s getting close.

Gladiolus has the best stamina. And he’s only got his own hand. He strokes himself at a leisurely pace as he watches Ignis deep-throat his prince. Prompto’s beating his cock so fast that it’s a wonder he’s lasted as long as he has. The three of them are seated along the edge of the hotel’s bed, the early-evening lighting good enough to see it all, but Gladiolus only has eyes for Ignis. He takes in the lean line of Ignis’ throat, the way his adam’s apple bobs, the sharp cut off his jaw and the high rise of his cheekbones. Ignis’ eyes are so dilated that they’re almost just plain black, magnified behind his glasses. His cheeks are lightly flushed. His lips are red and swollen. He’s a vision right out of one of Gladiolus’ wet dreams. Gladiolus wants to get up and poke his cock against Ignis’ cheek, rub it all over his face, but Gladiolus reins in his rampant fantasies. With just each other on the road, they’ve all got to share. So far, they’re doing pretty well. 

Ignis shares the most, and it’s no wonder that Noctis doesn’t last very long. Gladiolus has no idea where or how Ignis would’ve gotten any practice, but surely he’s as much of an expert at sucking cock as he is with everything else. He glances up through his heavy lashes when Noctis lets out a ragged moan. Having already heard their earlier request, Ignis obediently pulls off of Noctis’ wet cock and settles for licking and kissing it instead. A few seconds later, and Noctis is finished.

He bursts all over Ignis’ face, coating Ignis’ lips, his nose, even his glasses—a few flecks fly into his hair, and others dribble down his chin. Ignis submissively opens his mouth and catches what he can on his eager tongue. When Noctis is finished, the wild noises dying into a breathless groan, Ignis suckles at the tip, like making sure that nothing’s left. Only when he’s satisfied does he let it drop. Prompto whines pathetically.

Noctis looks at him, hazy-eyed, then nudges Ignis over, and Ignis obeys the wordless command. He kneels in front of Prompto instead, and before he can so much as kiss the crown of Prompto’s cock, Prompto is crying out. He splatters Ignis with another batch of white cum, which mingles with Noctis’ to drip slickly down his face. Gladiolus thinks he’s never been so hard. 

He pumps himself faster, but the extra stimulation isn’t necessary—his legendary stamina is no match for Ignis with a faceful of cum. Ignis even licks the corner of his lips, tasting what he can, and glances over at Gladiolus. The seed sticking to his glasses somewhat obscures the vision. Gladiolus is so close. Ignis doesn’t have to be told on this one: he crawls right over, coming to sit between Gladiolus’ legs, patiently awaiting his next gift. 

Gladiolus wants to go slower. He doesn’t want to finish. He wants to waste the rest of the night memorizing this sight, but he knows he won’t last. He makes it worse by shifting his foot to rest between Ignis’ spread thighs. Ignis’ breath hitches. He’s still tucked into his pants, but he’s hard as a rock. He always did have a thing for providing a service. Gladiolus wants to be the one to stroke him off, but that’s another conversation to run by the group. 

In the meantime, Ignis leans forward and kisses the tip of Gladiolus’ cock, tongue flicking out to trace the slit along the head, and that’s all that Gladiolus needs. He comes instantly, roaring as he explodes, doubling what the other two did. He absolutely _drenches_ Ignis’ pretty face. And he grabs the base of his cock to grind it in too, deliberately tracing his leaking head around Ignis’ glasses before smearing right over the lenses. Ignis is trembling. Gladiolus turns them utterly opaque. Then he grabs one of the arms tucked behind Ignis’ ears and tugs the glasses down—Ignis shuts his eyes just in time as Gladiolus finishes across his lids. Gladiolus pumps out the last few drops over Ignis’ lowered lashes, and then, when he’s properly finished, he tenderly pushes the ruined glasses back into place. 

He sits back against the mattress, staring down at the mess he’s made. Prompto actually whistles. Noctis groans and plops backwards, lying down, spent and probably still mind-blown. Gladiolus wants to do it all again. 

Even when he’s come down enough to think with his head instead of his flagging dick, he still can’t stop staring. Ignis doesn’t move. Gladiolus hopes Prompto recovers soon and snaps a few pictures, then shares copies with them all. 

Eventually, Ignis murmurs, “I’ll go clean up...”

But Gladiolus finds himself growling, “Stay.” Ignis pulls taut, breath coming a little quicker, skin flushing a little deeper. Gladiolus clears his throat and corrects, “Uh, just... a little longer...”

Ignis acquiesces. But he opens his pants as he does it, ready to join the rest of them. Gladiolus groans and happily watches that too.


End file.
